Recently, a plurality of processors such as central processing unit (CPU) and graphics processing unit (GPU) and a plurality of network modules such as WiFi module and modulator-demodulator (modem) are integrated into a chip to save the manufacturing cost . However, each of the processors and the network modules can be regarded as a heat source, and because distances between the processors and the network modules are closer (within a chip), the temperature coupling effect is bigger, and the junction temperatures of the processors and the network modules become difficult to estimate and control. Also, it is more difficult to allocate resources among processor and networking module if there are different power control interface. Therefore, how to provide a method to manage thermal issues of the processors and the network modules is an important topic.